The Riddle
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Back from Atlantis years pass by and people change. After a few years with no contact Rodney seeks out his friends. Sparky and Spanky ship is in this!


Summary- Back from Atlantis years pass by and people change. After a few years with no contact Rodney seeks out his friends. (Sparky and Spanky ship is in this! )

A/N- This got stuck in my head along with the song- The Riddle (You and I) By- Five for fighting. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG!

The Riddle

Chapter 1- Find the Answer

Rodney sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his now graying hair. Picture lay about his desk. Pictures of his sister and Madison; pictures of Carson and the rest of the SGA team. Their whereabouts are currently unknown.

Every since the SGA-1 teams return to earth they lost contact with each other. Rodney continued in his science career and ended up being a science teacher at the local college. It still surprises him how he can put up with young scientists when at Atlantis he couldn't even put up with scientists his age.

He looked outside and thought about how he needed to get back out there and find his friends. He got out the phone book and flipped through it in search of numbers. His fingers brushed through the pages until he found a number, Ronon Dex.

Rodney was a little surprised that Ronons name was listed in the phone book but with a shrug he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

A woman picks up, "Hello?" the woman asked as Rodney sighed, "Uh…hi my name is Rodney McKay…is there a Ronon Dex there?" Rodney asked as he heard the woman gasp, "Dr. McKay…is that really you?" The woman asked and Rodney gave a curious look, "Yeah why…?" Rodney asked as the woman laughed lightly.

"Rodney, it's me Teyla." The woman, Teyla, said as Rodney let out a laugh, "Oh hey Teyla! How have you been? You're living with Ronon?" Rodney asked as he smiled brightly.

"Yes…I'm married to him." Teyla said and Rodney nearly dropped the phone, "Seriously…you married Tarzan?" Rodney asked as teyla laughed, "yes Rodney if you put it that way…I married Tarzan." Teyla said with a smile. Rodney could hear a grunt from over the phone followed by a gravelly vocal, "What do you want McKay?" Ronon asked as he took the phone from Teyla.

"Hi, nice to talk to you again Ronon, I'm good thanks for asking…" Rodney said sarcastically as Ronon grunted again, "Ok…I was wondering if you had John's number. I haven't talked to him in forever. I know he moved but I don't know where he moved too." Rodney explained as Ronon sighed, "Right, let me get it for you." Ronon said as Rodney heard the fumbling of papers over the phone.

"Ya know…we all need to get together. How bout we all meet up here at my place? I'll ask john to see if he can make it and I'll get Elizabeth a call too." Rodney said as Ronon chuckled lightly, "Sounds good McKay just give me a time to be there and directions and you can count on seeing me and teyla there." Ronon said as he got the number.

He gave Rodney the number, "Thanks Ronon. So my house at 6 Tuesday?" Rodney asked as he wrote down the number. "Yeah we'll be there. You number showed up on the caller ID so we have it recorded…where do you live though?" Ronon asked as Rodney provided the information, "see you there Rodney" Ronon said as he hung up.

Rodney gaped at the phone for a moment, "Since when did Ronon call me Rodney?" Rodney asked himself with a laugh. He looked to Johns number nervously, it's been years since the two of them talked.

Rodney dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. He got the answering machine, "Hey this is John and Elizabeth's place. We are not available at the moment. Leave a message after the beep…wait for it…wait for it…BEEP" the machine said as Rodney laughed.

"Hello Co…John, it's me Rodney. It's been a while since the last time we talked. I still can't believe you picked to live in Washington State, but anyway, I'm having a get together at my place Tuesday at 6. Be there. Teyla and Ronon will be there and speaking of which…when did you finally pop the question to Elizabeth? Tell me later. Any way try and call me back I'd really like to hear from you again. Cya." Rodney said before hanging up his phone.

He stood up with a sigh, his old bones cracking lightly as he walked over to his piano. He ran his fingers over the keys before sitting down. His eyes slide shut as he began to play and sing.

"_There was a man back in 95_

_Whose heart ran out of summers _

_But before he died_

_I asked him_

_Hey what's the sense in life?_

_Come over me, Come over me_

_He said,_

"_son why you got to sing that tune?_

_Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon_

_Let an angel swing and make you swoon_

_Then you will see…you will see."_

_Then he said,_

"_here's a riddle for ya,_

_Find the answer_

_There's a reason for the world_

_You and I…"_

Rodney stopped playing with a little sigh as he slipped on his shoes and headed out for a walk.

_Later-_

Rodney walks back in his house after a nice walk and looks to his answering machine. He smiled as he saw the red light blinking. He clicked the button.

"Hey Rodney! It's great to hear from you! I hope everything is good with you. I popped the question to Liz a month after we got back from Atlantis. I tried calling you to invite you to the wedding but then me and Liz realized we couldn't get a hold of anyone so we have a very private ceremony. Also me and liz will be there! Your house at 6 on Tuesday! We can't wait to see you! Cya Rodney." The message ended and Rodney smiled brightly, he had to get ready for Tuesday.

TBC

Review and I'll post what happens on Tuesday. Simple as that lols.


End file.
